


The Flower Crown Dilemma

by itsclowreedsfault



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsclowreedsfault/pseuds/itsclowreedsfault
Summary: It's Viktor and Yuuri's wedding celebration party, and Yuri has agreed to play a very special role in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a collab with [@tokiyasstar](http://tokiyasstar.tumblr.com)! You can see the original post on Tumblr with her amazing fanart for it [here](http://tokiyasstar.tumblr.com/post/154010135269/fanart-by-me-also-for-more-art-you-can). Both works are based on [this post](http://yukination.tumblr.com/post/153576140774/dearest-yoi-fans-would-anyone-be-so-kind-to). Hope you guys enjoy!

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Yuri mumbled to himself. It wasn't the first time he muttered complaints under his breath as he fiddled with his tie, trying to get some relief from the stifling sensation of the suit he was wearing. He kept glancing at the table next to him, where a blue flower crown sat amongst things that were left from the party decoration. The more he looked at it, the more reluctant he felt to wear it, even though he'd already told Viktor and Yuuri he'd do it.

When they'd first asked Yuri to help them with their entrance at their wedding celebration party, he'd promptly refused. He had reasons to be suspicious of the glint in Viktor's eyes - whenever he got like that, it was certain that Yuri would disagree with whatever ridiculous idea he'd come up with. However, the couple wouldn't give up easily, and after Viktor had practically begged him and Yuuri looked like he was about to cry, Yuri had let out an annoyed sigh and agreed.

"I don't get why you had to come all the way to Russia to bother me about this," he'd said, dodging Viktor's attempts to hug him. "And what's with this party thing? Didn't you guys already get married in Brazil or something last month?"

"Well, yes, we had to go abroad if we wanted an official ceremony," Yuuri had explained. "But we want to celebrate with our friends and family too."

"That's why it's so important to us that you come, Yuri," Viktor had added, "You're like family."

Now that Yuri thought about it, maybe hearing Viktor sound so serious - which was unlike him - was what had made him accept their invitation. However, it didn't make it any easier to take the flower crown and put it on top of his head, careful not to get it stuck in his ponytail. Picking up a small mirror from the table, Yuri raised it at eye level so he could inspect the result.

As soon as he saw his reflection, he snorted. No way in hell he'd wear this in public. He looked _ridiculous._

Before he could take the flower crown off, the door opened and Viktor and Yuuri entered. Viktor had been about to say something when he saw Yuri and froze, his eyes shining as he exchanged a look with Yuuri.

"Yuri, you look so _cute_!"

"Don't call me cute!" Yuri growled. He didn't like getting that compliment when he was 15; he liked it even less now that he was 17. Any further complaints died in his throat, however, when he saw what Yuuri was holding. "What is _that_?" he asked with a horrified glare.

"Oh, this?" Yuuri raised the small basket filled with red petals, its handle decorated with a blue ribbon that matched the crown he was wearing. "You'll get the petals from here when you enter before us. It's like we explained; just grab a few and throw them as you walk, and Viktor and I will follow behind you."

"Did your brains fry with the Brazilian heat? I'm already wearing a _flower crown._ I'm not carrying that thing. Couldn't you get a normal box or something like that?"

Yuuri flinched in surprise at the harshness in his words. The excitement was gone from his eyes for a moment, and Yuri felt guilt try to make its way to the surface. He reasoned with himself that they should've expected this; they'd known him for years already, well enough to know he'd be against doing something so embarrassing. As he watched Yuuri force a smile onto his face again, however, he wondered if maybe they'd _hoped_ his answer would be different, like when they'd first gone to Russia to invite him.

"If you don't want to, it's okay, Yuri, we can..."

"Wait," Viktor interrupted, stepping forward to put a hand on Yuuri's arm, throwing him a worried glance. "Yuri," he said, and that strangely serious tone was in his voice again. It was almost pleading. "This is a special day for us. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to, but if you're just worried about what the guests will think, I can assure you there's nothing wrong with what we've planned. It's a celebration, no one will think too much of it."

"I know the flower crown might be a little over the top, but it was the triplets' idea. They were really excited when they heard you'd come too, so they had their mom help them make it for you," Yuuri added, his voice low. His posture reminded Yuri of how he was at the beginning, when he was still lacking the confidence that his relationship with Viktor had helped him achieve. Yuri didn't like seeing him like that; they'd been past the point of Yuuri being intimidated by him for a long time now. "We couldn't say no to them. As for the basket... we could take the ribbon off, if you want? If that'd help?"

Yuri closed his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Why are you being so whiny, katsudon? It doesn't suit you," he said, using his old nickname from the first year they'd competed for the Grand Prix medal, when their strange friendship had started. "Forget about the ribbon, you can leave it there. I'll take the basket." Yuuri's expression quickly turned into a smile and Viktor beamed, so Yuri averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks heating up under their stare. "Just so you'll shut up," he added.

"Thank you, Yuri!" Yuuri exclaimed. "This means a lot to us!"

Yuri cleared his throat, taking the basket with a little more force than necessary.

"Go get prepared already. I'll steal the attention from all the guests if you're not ready by the time I go outside."

It took him a few more minutes to finally get Viktor and Yuuri to stop fawning over him. As soon as he was alone, however, he looked in the mirror again.

"Well, this can't be worse than getting thrown cat ears during the Rostelecom Cup," he mused, putting the small object down and checking the time on his phone. The party would start in a few minutes, so he grabbed the basket, took a deep breath and marched out of the room.

If anyone thought Yuri looked ridiculous, they were pretty good at concealing it. If he looked a bit grumpier than someone would expect from such an occasion, no one mentioned it. All he heard after it was over, after Viktor and Yuuri had made their entrance and said their vows - there was no need for them to exchange rings again, since it was a symbolic ceremony - was how the whole thing was beautiful. Yuri could swear he saw more than one person shedding tears.

Even if he'd been reluctant at first, he found himself happy watching the couple greet their guests, both with huge smiles on their faces. Not that he'd ever tell them that; but when they pulled him in for a photo, Yuri didn't complain, even though he was still wearing the flower crown and he'd heard the word "cute" more than once.

And when the photographer asked them to smile, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be friends on [tumblr](http://itsclowreedsfault.tumblr.com/), feel free to message me!


End file.
